Magic Meets The Konoha Sannin
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are sent as ANBU Team 7 to Hogwarts to protect both the school and Harry Potter. They are The Legendary Sannnin of Konoha sent to Hogwarts to fight the battle of Orochimaru and Voldemort combined. NaruSakuSasu
1. Prologue

This is my Harry PotterXNaruto crossover. NarutoSakuraSasuke. They are ANBU.

**Prologue**

"What do you mean baa-chan?" 21 year old Naruto exclaimed, ANBU mask hanging from one hand as the other hand was around Sakura's waist.

"Exactly what I said, Uzumaki, you three are to go undercover at a school. This is an S-class ranked mission. You are going to be the new self-defence teachers. They've never learnt this subject, it's just a cover for you three to get into the school and protect it and the students inside." Tsunade rested her head on her crossed hands as she looked at the three of them in front of her. All three of them were in their ANBU gear, just back from an A-rank mission in the village hidden in the mist.

"We just got back baa-chan," whined Naruto as Sakura rested her tired head on his shoulder, Sasuke's limp cold arm circled by her free arm.

Sasuke had been brought back to Konoha three years before by both Naruto and Sakura. He rejoined their team, now ANBU, 8 months later. Their relationship had blossomed into one with two people in love with the same girl and that girl in love with the both of them. So they all lived with one another in the Uchiha compound in the main mansion. Sasuke talked a lot more after 5 months of being together with Sakura, and opened up to Sakura and Naruto, but he is still cold towards others and has his off days. He is just like his childhood self when he was with Sakura and Naruto, not emotional, but caring in his own way.

"I know, and I'm sorry to do this, but you three are the best we have and they especially asked for our best. It's a very dangerous mission, and you are the best capable. I know you can do it. Your mission's briefing is in this scroll," Tsunade threw the thick scroll to Sasuke who caught it in his free hand, and the she sat back down. "You leave in the morning. Pack with about a year's worth of provisions. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" They chorused and transported away.

"You work them too hard Tsunade-sama," came a voice from the open window.

"I know Kakashi, but they are the next generation's Legendary Sannin. They need to be pushed and pushed hard to unleash every bit of potential inside them. If that happens they will succeed in life and always have victory in battle. So they will always come back alive. You know that much I'm sure."

"You are one smart woman," Kakashi admired with a barely noticeable grin.

"I know…" Tsunade smiled lightly back before thinking to herself, 'I believe in you, come back alive. Please… please…'

"I can't believe that batty old woman wants us to go on _another_ mission just after we got back from a _three_ month tiring one. What's she playing at?" Naruto exclaimed as he re-packed his backpack with new clothing, food, soldier pills and other essentials.

"Naruto! She's the Hokage! Besides she must have a reason for, you know, working us to death." Sakura scolded him as she folded her clothing into a large backpack soon followed by extra medical supplies, extra sets of weapons and extra jutsu scrolls. She also replaced the used elemental scrolls at her belt with a new set, and refilled her shuriken pouches, and senbon straps, and then slipped a new couple of kunai into her knee-length dark brown ninja boots. "Hey Sasuke, can you read the scroll for us please?" Sasuke was on the other side of the room quietly repacking his own backpack identical to Naruto's, but with extra bandages.

"Hn," he quietly picked up the scroll and unrolled it to read aloud: "Hogwarts, London. Platform 9¾. Mission Brief: protect the school from Lord Voldemort and especially protect Harry Potter. Go undercover as self-defence teachers. Harry is a 5th year. Has two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who asked us of this. Report to him. No Kakashi for this mission either. Transport yourself to London and then find the train station. From there you get on platform 9¾, it leaves at 11AM sharp.

You're on your own.

Good luck,

Tsunade." Sasuke finished and put down the scroll before looking up to see their reactions.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head while Sasuke and Sakura studied and memorised the three students' photos. "Sounds alright… Just one question: What's a Lord Voldemort?"


	2. Chapter One

I know people read this and my other stories and don't review, so I was just asking 'why

**I know people read this and my other stories and don't review, so I was just asking 'why?'. I mean, it would be the same for you and your stories. You would want people to review, so why not review for me and my stories. Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten you guys with not updating because I will anyway, for myself as much as those who read and review this story. I'm just asking you give what you want to expect from those who read your stories. Besides, reviews make me happy and write faster.**

**Chapter One**

"_So we have to catch a train at 11AM on platform 9¾? I don't see that platform. All I see is platform 9 there, and 10 over there. Has baa-chan finally gone nutters_??" Naruto looked around on the platform as they dumped their backpacks and stretched after the hike from the middle of London where they had transported from Konoha 2 hours ago.

"_Why do they keep looking at us weirdly_?" Sakura asked, referring to the people walking by them, as her cloak swished around her as she spun slowly taking in her surroundings.

"_Well, the fact that we have weird looking masks on top of our heads could be a clue, or that we have weapons or what you're wearing, Sakura. Actually what we are all wearing,_" Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_What's wrong with this?_" Both Naruto and Sakura asked in unison looking down at their attire.

-

-

-

Naruto was wearing his black and orange pants retained from his Chuunin days and a white singlet. Situated on the bottom of the left pant leg was the red Uzumaki clan swirl. Next to it was the white Haruno clan circle followed by the red and white Uchiha clan fan. He wore armour strapped to his forearms and upper arms, covering only the top part of his arms with the straps on the underside of his arms. They had the leaf village symbol engraved into them on the bottom left-hand side. His hands remained un-covered. He had his dark orange material Konoha hitae-ate tied on his right upper arm (but it gets changed to across his forehead when he is in a fight without his mask on) and his ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder, above his hitae-ate, like is tradition. He had his black and orange fox ANBU mask to the side of his head and his kunai and shuriken brown pouches to each leg. On his feet he wore his brown ankle ninja sandals. Over the top he wore a plain black cloak which when he stood still closed over his attire.

Sakura wore a black material choker around her neck, a plain midriff black sleeved shirt and black shorts that went to mid-thigh so they were easier to move around in. The white Haruno clan circle was on the back of her shirt on the bottom of the right hand corner. Next to it was the orange Uzumaki clan swirl, and then next to that was the red and white Uchiha clan fan. Her shuriken pouch was just below the shorts and above her knees on her right leg and her medical supplies pouch was in the same position but on the left leg. She had knee high high-heeled brown boots with black stitching up the front, and in those boots were a hidden kunai in a single strap for each boot. She had fishnet across her stomach and down her arms where it attached to her middle finger on each hand by a single loop. The fishnet was actually a long sleeved fishnet shirt than gets tucked into her shorts. She has multiple senbon strapped to each forearm with the right one below her ANBU tattoo. She wears black fingerless gloves on her hands and silver armour forearm protectors identical to Naruto's, even with the leaf village symbol engraved into them on the bottom left-hand side, but to fit a females arm. She had an armour plate across her chest with the leaf symbol engraved on the bottom left-hand side. It had black ribbon criss-crossing down the front so it can be loosened to be taken off and then tightened when put on. Her dark pink ribbon tied Hitae-ate was worn like a headband and transferred to her forehead when she was fighting without a mask on, because well, you can't wear both the hitae-ate and the mask at the same time. There's not enough room.

Her weapons consisted of: two kunai has previously mentioned that were hidden in either boot, 3 elemental scrolls around her waist at the back. A fire element scroll, a water element scroll and a wind element scroll. No earth element scroll because she has her own style of earth jutsu's. Sakura has senbon, shurikan and medical supplies as previously mentioned, as well as two katana's, one slightly longer and wider than the other. The wider one is her main one that she uses when it calls for only the one sword. It's only in serious fights that she brings out her other katana. They were strapped to her back by brown and black straps. The katana's design was beautiful, with the base being black and the top being gold and then on the black were beautiful light pink cherry blossoms. They were given to her as a gift from both Tsunade and Kakashi as her ANBU 'graduation' gift.

Her mask was that of a tigers', with swirly orange stripes instead of straight stripes. Over the top she wore a black cloak identical to Sasuke's and Naruto, but made to fit a girl's figure. In the inside of the cloak Sakura had many explosive tags attached the mini Kunai's. They were stitched into the lining of the cloak so they stayed put when she jumped, but she could easily pull them out without and troubles and no damage to the cloak.

Now on to Sasuke. He was wearing the same thing he wore in his days with Orochimaru, but with minor changes. There was no longer a massive purple bow, instead just a plain black belt where his chokūto rested at the back. He has his open white yukata and dark blue baggy pants as usual, his long fingerless gloves, with armour plates running along the top of the forearm, and knee length open–toed black ninja sandals. On the back of his yukata in the middle was the red and white Uchiha clan fan. Flanking it on both sides was the white Haruno clan circle on the left and the orange Uzumaki clan swirl on the right. His leaf hitae-ate was tied loosely around his neck, and his ANBU mask was pitch black with midnight blue wolf-like features. His ANBU tattoo was on his right shoulder. He also had senbon running along the inside of his belt, but they were cushioned so they couldn't cut him. He also had a single hidden kunai in each sandal just like Sakura. Over the top he wore a black cloak as is required of ANBU operatives as they have to blend in with the shadows.

-

-

-

"_Well now that I think about it, yeah we look a little different… and I think we're scaring the people walking by us_," Sakura noted as she spoke in Japanese.

"_Hmmm, well, we need to find that platform its now 10:30_," Naruto said as he squinted at the signs again.

"_Let's ask for help_," Sakura saw the guard and immediately ran over to him, her cloak billowing out so everyone could see her weapons and ANBU attire. "Excuse us, but where is platform 9¾??"

"Excuse me? Do you think you're being funny, do ya? Idiot, platform 9¾, you weirdo's, what are you even wearing? Are those weapons??" The security guard spotted the weapons and immediately went into 'no funny business' mode.

"Er, that's our cue to leave," Sasuke noted as he grabbed both Sakura's arm and Naruto's and slipped away.

"_Hang on a minute… he understood us!?_" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"_Oh yeah, Tsunade also said, while you weren't listening Naruto, that a jutsu would be performed while we sleep that gives us the knowledge to speak in English_," Sakura said as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Well that makes sense as to why I am speaking English right now," Naruto noted as he scratched his head.

"It's kinda smart you have to admit. Now you, Naruto, don't have to learn English the hard way like Sasuke-kun and I did," Sakura said leaning against Sasuke as she pulled her mask of completely and started fanning herself with it. "Jeez, it's hot in here…" She trailed off as she spotted their target approach the place where they were.

"Look, that's Harry Potter!" Naruto yelled forgetting he was speaking English.

"_Naruto, you idiot!" _Sakura whispered in Japanese as Harry looked their way speaking to the old lady next to him as she as well looked at them before looking away and bringing a lady with bright red hair with her as they walked through the platform 10 wall.

"HOLY –"

"Don't finish that here Naruto, there are kids around. Let's just see what happens when we do that too." Sakura said as she quickly grabbed up her backpack and ran through the wall disappearing to Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke grabbed up their backpacks too and ran into the wall. They disappeared as Sakura did.

"Wow… that was cool," Sasuke said as he spotted the hidden train.

"Yeah…" Naruto looked on in awe.

"C'mon we need to get on the train," Sakura said as she ran onto the train, her cloak billowing behind her.

-

-

-

**Ok guys, I need to re-read the fifth of Harry Potter so it may be a while before I update. It depends if I cheat. lol, ; ). Please r & r cause it makes me happy. D**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As Sakura ran to the train she noticed Harry had a big black dog following him.

"I don't think that's a normal dog," observed Sasuke as he followed Sakura's line of gaze. Sakura had to agree as Naruto looked on clueless,

"What are you both talking about?" Sakura and Sasuke laughed, well, he chuckled quietly anyway.

"Aww, Narukins, its ok baby," Sakura cooed as she kissed him on the cheek as if she were reassuring a baby.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed, even though they had been together for 5 months or so he still couldn't believe Sakura was in love with him. His dream come true, even though he had to share her with Sasuke, but she couldn't and wouldn't choose between them so they both had to get over the fact that Sakura wasn't entirely theirs.

As Sakura entered the train she felt all eyes on her. She knew they were all staring at her hair so she threw her cloak hood up and walked so she was in between both Naruto and Sasuke as they walked down the train corridor looking for an empty compartment.

It was a minute to 11 and they had just made it to the end of the corridor when they saw their target sitting in a compartment with a blonde dreamy-looking girl and a pudgy, light brown haired scruffy-looking boy holding an ugly plant.

"We should stay as close as possible," Sasuke mused as he and Sakura looked in the surrounding compartments.

"None are free," Naruto noted as he joined in their search for an empty compartment.

"Then we will just have to make one free," Sakura said as she walked into the compartment opposite to Harry's and immediately performed one of her famous Genjutsu's,

"Dancing Cherry Blossoms Jutsu!" Pressing her pinched thumb and forefinger to her lips she blew out a gust of breath. As the air flew past her fingers a stream of weightless cherry blossoms flew out and swirled around the current occupants of the compartment. They all looked around in confusion as Sakura made them think that there was a stink in the compartment. As the young witches and wizards passed by her and her two team mates they grew scared looks on their faces as they noticed that all three of them were wearing animal masks and seemed to have weapons all over the body, not to mention armour as if expecting a massive amount of attacking.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto paid no heed as they trudged into the now empty compartment and took up seats so at least one of them could watch their target at all times. They placed their big heavy packs at the top in the safety of the railing as they all got comfortable. Sasuke had first shift of watching Harry, so while he sat leaning forward and activating his Sharingan so he could look through the door glass and properly see Harry, Naruto and Sakura got comfortable on the opposite seat. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura and they both lay down the seat with Sakura staying facing Sasuke so they could still see each other. As soon as Sakura and Naruto lay down they immediately leaped up,

"Ouch!"

"What the h -!"

Their armour had scraped against each other and pinched their skin as soon as they moved. So, while Sasuke sat there with an amused expression on his face watching his team mates struggle to get off their cloaks and armour, Sakura and Naruto stripped off their cloaks soon followed by their armour and weapons. Sakura had just gotten off her chest plate when Naruto wrapped an arm around her and pulled her now armour, weapon and cloak-free body to his and returned them to their previous position on the seat. As Sakura closed her eyes to get some well needed sleep she looked at Sasuke one more time to find him staring at her with soft eyes and smiled at him before immediately nodding off.

Naruto stayed awake and watched over her with Sasuke as she snuggled closer into his arms as a breeze swept into the room from the open window. Sasuke stood and threw a cloak over them after Naruto had asked him quietly. Sasuke then returned to look out the door as Naruto then slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Ok guys, that was just a filler chapter. As you can tell by its absolute dribble during the entire thing. Its short I know, but god I am tired and I am going to bed. I got 3 hours if I was lucky of sleep last night cause I kept thinking up story lines for my stories. So yeah, please enjoy the dribble… that sounds actually kinda gross… ;)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When Sakura awoke she realised that something outside their compartment had made her wake up from her much needed deep sleep.

Sasuke was already on his feet, his Sharingan spinning as he looked through the compartment door. As Naruto moved to get up, Sakura mewed and pulled him closer. Naruto just chuckled before pulling her up with him so she was still on his chest even though they were standing. Sakura just mumbled and pulled away,

"My pillow…" She walked past Sasuke angrily and walked into the compartment opposite theirs to see what caused her to lose her pillow. She opened her mouth to shout before shutting it with a bang and tried to stifle her giggles at the scene in front of her.

A brown scruffy haired boy was covered in black goo that looked incredibly sticky and smelled really bad.

"Kami, what happened here?" Naruto exclaimed next to Sakura as he entered the compartment behind her, his hand resting on her hip as he moved her slightly to get past. Sakura was too busying covering her mouth and trying to stifle her laughter, which failed because soon she was clinging to Sasuke's shoulder as she tried to control herself. Her whole body was shaking and she had tears rolling down her face, all while facing the other way to try and erase the image in her mind she had just seen.

One of the boys sitting in the compartment, a boy with black hair, blushed deep red as he wiped his glasses and looked at the pink haired woman in front of him. She was _gorgeous_. And it didn't help that her clothes were skin tight and so… small.

Sakura finally got a control of herself and turned around, her chin length hair a bit mused from her sleeping way and her eyes sparkling from the tears she had just shed. To the boys in the compartment she was a Goddess.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked kindly, and the boys in the compartment shuddered as it felt like her voice was caressing them.

They stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths before the red haired girl in the compartment hit them over the back of the head and answered for them,

"No thankyou," and with that she swept her wand with an incantation and all the mess was gone leaving a very embarrassed group of people. Well, the boys anyway. The red haired girl was just sitting there, as well as a blonde girl who looked dreamingly at the trio in the compartment doorway.

"Whoa, cool," Naruto said as he rubbed Sakura's hip subconsciously, which didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired 15 year old boy in the compartment. His eyes narrowed slightly before neutralising his expression.

Sakura just giggled as she noticed the boy's narrowed gaze and then she held out her hand to him in welcome.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto Uzumaki (believe it!), and Sasuke Uchiha." She ended as she shook his hand and then motioned to the two men on either side of her. He shook her hand slightly dazed as he took in the smooth, yet rough texture of her hand meaning that she had undergone physical work of some sort.

"H-Harry Potter" he finally said as the red headed girl next to him cleared her throat.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Those names aren't English are they?" The one now deemed Ginny brought their attention to her and the remaining two nameless people in the compartment. Both Ginny and Luna were looking adoringly at Sasuke and Naruto, both seemed not to notice, or if they did, paid no attention to it.

"No, we're Japanese, nice to meet you all," Sakura said with a slight bow, Ginny hurriedly mimicking her motion.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously, hoping they were students or something.

"You'll just have to find out. Pleasure to meet you all, I hope we see you again," Sakura said with a wink before turning around and dragging both boys with her.

"They seemed nice…" Ginny trailed off as she tried to catch another glimpse of the older, tall muscular men.

"What were they _wearing_?" Neville asked nervously. And it was then they Harry and Ginny realised that the three foreigners were indeed wearing weird attire. Their attention had been otherwise focused, such as they faces and, ahem, bodies.

"Oh…" Ginny trailed off as Luna finally made herself known.

"They're not human you know, I think they are infected with girklets. Shame really, they were all so nice looking…" Luna trailed off into her dreamlike state as Ginny mimed the world 'girklets' to Harry before both of them just shook their head and avoided eye contact with each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Sasuke noted as he took his turn in laying down, bringing Sakura down with him with a 'squeak'. He just ignored her and borrowed into her neck at the back and proceeded to fall asleep, causing the other two occupants of the compartment to sweat-drop.

"We've met a few people at least, one of them being our target, so it wasn't that bad. But seriously, what the heck, they were covered in goo? Great first impressions," Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair, forgetting that Sasuke was behind her before she heard a grunt and a slight shove in the shoulder. "Ok, ok, sheesh, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, that magic thing was pretty cool, hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he took a seat on the opposite seat and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture, even though Sakura knew he was on full alert.

"Yeah… it would be handy to get clean with just a wave of a stick," she thought aloud before closing her eyes and sinking back into Sasuke's embrace.

Naruto just smiled lightly at her before turning his cerulean eyed gaze out the window with thoughts of ramen and clones running through his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey tell me how that was. I am just trying to update, I don't know if its any good. I can redo it I suppose, I only have two days of holidays left so I am trying to update aye. Please review and tell me. XD**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own the lines in this taken from the fifth Harry Potter book; The Order of the Phoenix.**

**Chapter Four**

When Ron and Hermione entered the compartment nearly an hour later they were bombarded with information about the new comers from Ginny and Harry. Neville just sat there with a far off look on his face while he held his plant staring out the window, while Luna sat reading _The Quibbler_, only looking up to say hello before turning back to her upside down book.

"She was really nice and seemed about 20. She had these two really HOT guys with her and one was blonde and tanned, and the other pale with dark hair and both were so muscular and –"

"Ginny, stop please. Let me keep my sanity," Ron pleaded as he flinched after hearing his sister's description of the two new comers. Hermione just ignored him and started to shoot questions at Ginny and Harry.

"Where are they from? What are their names? Why are they here?" Harry just sat there unmoving as he was used to it as Neville jumped at Hermione's urgent seeming voice.

"Japan. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know why they are here, they said we would find out." Hermione seemed to want to ask more, but at that moment they were interrupted with the compartment door opening and both Harry, Neville and Ginny looked up eagerly only for their faces to change to ones of scowls at the sight before them; a smirking Draco Malfoy flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"And what do _you_ want?" Harry asked aggressively before Malfoy could even open his mouth.

"Manners, potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blonde hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a perfect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry recovering from the shock at finding out Malfoy was a prefect, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it fee –" Malfoy got cut off as the train was seemingly tipped to the side, nearly derailing itself. Screams were heard throughout the train as Hermione was thrown across Ron's lap, making him blush, and Ginny smashed head first into the window, shattering it on impact and making Neville and Harry shout in distress and worry. Draco was thrown forwards onto Harry as the train was knocked forwards, lifting practically off the rails, while Goyle and Crabbe smashed headfirst into one another and landed in a heap in the open compartment doorway.

Meanwhile in the compartment next door, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were on their feet, pushing Chakra into them and grabbing their weapons and pulling them on as Naruto and Sasuke jumped out the window to take care of the problem and Sakura ran next door with only her smaller weapons hidden and her cloak on to protect their target.

Sakura got to the compartment door as the third hit to the train was taken, throwing her inside, but she managed to grab onto the compartment door, forgetting it was a sliding door, tripped over the two immobile bodies on the floor and went flying straight into the window with only her ninja skills and quick thinking saving her from a disastrous end. She grabbed onto the luggage bars and pulled herself up on them so she was hanging in mid air, her feet smashing into the window instead. She landed gracefully though as she took in the sight before her quickly, before the train was once again thrown in the air, closer to derailing itself then ever before, as the sounds of windows shattering echoed throughout the train. She threw herself over Harry and Ginny as much as she could and threw her cloak over the other individuals in the compartment as the luggage broke free of their restraints and the compartment door shattered as the train came back down.

'Naruto, Sasuke, what's taking you so long?' Sakura thought to herself as she felt a rather heavy trunk hit her shoulder, making her wince under impact before pulling herself off the people under her and dragged her cloak off the others. She took a step back as she listened for other disturbances in the train, but only hearing the screams and cries of the other passengers on the train she deemed it 'safe' and looked over the people inside the compartment.

"Are any of you hurt?" She asked in her husky voice as Draco seemed to turn to mush at her looks.

"Hello there, I'm Draco Malfoy, my father is extremely important in the Ministry of Magic," he held out his hand with a smirk before it being wiped from his face at her next words.

"I don't care who your father is, boy, and now is not the time for introductions, if you hadn't noticed we were just under attack. Now sit your ass down so I can take care of the other's injuries." He sat down gobsmacked as she ran her hands over Ginny's face, deeming it shallow enough to put a cloth to it and wait until they got to the school. She checked over the others, but they all only had minor cuts and scratches, except for Crabbe and Goyle who were just coming to at that moment.

"Stay calm, everything's going to be alright, I'm just going to check on the other students and come back. Stay here," and with that said Sakura walked out of the compartment with her cloak billowing as she went off to assess the other passenger's injuries.

It took about 20 minutes for Sakura to check all the injuries of the other students, which she assessed with only one major injury of a broken wrist where luggage had fallen onto the girl, and for the train to get back moving. When Sakura got back to her previous compartment she found Naruto and Sasuke sitting there with rigid backs awaiting her return.

"_What did you find?_" Sakura asked in Japanese as she came and looked them over quickly, finding no injuries to report as they begun explaining,

"_No one was there when we got there, but we could feel multiple strong chakra signals off in the distance to the left, but we decided not to follow them as we would stray too far from out target. We got the train back on the rails and checked the train for more damage and found that the front of the train had been derailed._" Sakura listened with rapt attention as Sasuke gave her a run down on their findings while Naruto sat there running his neck and yawning.

"And that train was freaking heavy too!" He put in which earned a whack from Sakura as she scolded him for speaking English while talking about their mission or anything that could give anyone clues where anyone could hear them easily.

It was only half a hour later before the train began to slow down as they neared the big castle of Hogwarts, and that was when the three ANBU shinobi finally got their first glance of the castle they would be calling home for the next year.

"Whoa… that is a big school," Sakura gaped as she balanced with one hand on Sasuke shoulder and her head on top of his as they all tried to look at once.

"Hn," Sasuke just said as he tried to get out from under, but only succeeded in getting a sore shoulder as she dug in her hand.

"Do you think they have ramen?" Naruto asked, before getting hit over the head by both other companions in the compartment.

**Was that good? Love feedback guys. **** Oh and please review. I really want to get to 100. It would make me very happy and maybe give me initiative to update faster? ;)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

In the shadows of the night, the three legendary Sannin made their way up to the castle on foot. Running among the trees of the forest and then scaling the castle walls with precise movements and bursts of chakra they made their way to the glass roof of the dining hall and watched as the four long tables slowly filled with people. As they had passed through the grounds they felt some sort of energy pass through them, obviously accepting them as nothing happened as they continued on their way.

"_It must have been some sort of defence the headmaster has put up around the school,"_ Sakura offered as a suggestion as they planned their grand entrance. Sasuke just 'hn'ed as he crouched down and watched the proceedings below him.

It was only a few moments later when Naruto gave a slight yell and jumped back onto Sakura so she nearly fell off the roof, if not for Sasuke's quick movements and grabbed her forearm as she dangled off, easily seen from the side windows as she prayed to Kami no one saw her as she dangled there. With a sharp arm pull, Sasuke pulled her quickly so she landed on her side next to him. They both turned to Naruto simultaneously and exclaimed as to what he was thinking.

"_Th-The Ojii-san! He looked at us! He knows we're here!"_ He whispered loudly as his two teammates sweat dropped, before both their fists came down on his head.

"_Of course he does, you Baka!"_ Sakura muttered angrily back to him. "_He was the one who requested us. Of course he knows we're here! And anyway, Tsunada-sama told us that the headmaster is more assertive than most ninja would be."_ Sakura just sighed and took up a more comfortable position between them both, and noticed that the headmaster was indeed looking at them, high up and lying on the roof. His eyes twinkled as he winked at them before starting his speech. Sakura just narrowed her eyes slightly before focusing on reading his lips, which proved impossible from the angle they were at, so instead she just waited on the perfect opportunity to when they would make their entrance.

-

-

-

The opportunity came soon enough as the headmaster stepped back and a short squat woman dressed all in sickening pink came forward and began to speak. Naruto's faced scrunched up as he took in the sight of this woman, dressed all in fuzzy pink. _"Eugh, what is that baa-chan wearing??"_ Sakura stifled a giggle as she couldn't help but agree, before her attention was diverted once again back to the scene down below, the students facing one another in confusion as the woman kept on speaking.

Sakura eyes narrowed as she once again tried to read what the woman was saying, to know what was going on, but still couldn't see. With a huff of annoyance she rested back on the heels of her feet and waited for their queue.

10 minutes later the woman seemed to have finally finished her speech and as she stood back, with synchronised looks, all three ninja jumped down from the roof, straight through a hole in the roof and began throwing various objects at the surrounding lights, blowing them as they jumped around the hall, their bodies just a shadow against the flickering light of the remaining few candles.

With wands out, the students and surrounding teachers tried to see what the disturbance was as the first years cried in fear, and Dumbledore sat on his chair with twinkling eyes and not a care at all for what was going on around him.

Harry and his surrounding Gryffindor friends lowered their wands as they realised Dumbledore was not worried at all about what was going on and decided to trust him, even when flutter of cloaks and the sounds of metal grinding together was heard from various corners of the dining hall.

Finally, a silence filled the room, not a sound was heard as heads turned from one direction to another, their heartbeats the loudest thing in the room as their hearts attempted to burst through their chests. With a small smile Dumbledore rested his head on his interlocked fingers and watched as the three ninja jumped down from their places against the walls with loud thumps. Sakura landed on the Gryffindor table, her boots making a satisfying thump on the wood as Sasuke and Naruto landed on other various tables; Naruto on the teachers table and Sasuke on the end of the Slytherin table, his stance arrogant and standing tall. All three of them had their cloaks on and their masks hiding their identities.

With a shriek the short pink covered woman sent various coloured curses at Naruto, with him dodging every single one of them before Dumbledore's calm voice cut through all the disarray, his tone full of amusement, "Dolores, please lower your wand, they mean no harm." That said, he lifted his head and smiled at Sakura, who had turned her head back to look at him, her eyes laughing. "Now I think you three have had your fun, why not introduce yourselves?"

Seconds later, light filled the room once more as the three cloaked figures came into clear view, their masks covering their identities as they stood calmly in their places.

Sakura was the first to move as she bent over and pushed up her mask slowly, her body straightening as she revealed her flawless pale complexion, her laughing emerald eyes and her bubblegum pink hair. With a wink to Harry she flipped her body back, her legs cartwheeling in the air and landed solidly on her feet, her cloak settling around her short muscular, but womanly, statue as she bowed and spoke in her soft feminine voice,

"My name is Sakura Haruno, one of three of your new martial arts teachers. Pleased to meet you all," before standing and looking expectantly at Sasuke, turning her head slightly to the right to see him. With a hidden smirk he stepped down from the table, his cloak settling around him as he seemed to glide to stand next to Sakura, side on to the students.

With a flick of his hand the mask came off and with a barely visible nod he spoke only his name, his deep voice added to his movie star looks sending tingling shivers up all the girls' spines, even McGonagall had to shake herself to get rid of the feeling, her cheeks reddening slightly before taking control of herself once again.

His dark eyes swept the room cautiously never settling on a particular face as, lastly, the figure standing on the teachers let loose a shout and threw himself into the air, landing on the other side of Sakura with his feet spread apart and his entire body facing the students.

"Naruto Uzumaki here, the best martial arts teacher in the world, believe it!" He shouted with a toothy grin spreading on his face as his mask went flying somewhere behind him in his excitement. It was only with a light slap to his head from Sakura that he stopped making a scene, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as he realised the entire hall was silent, the students (even some of the teachers) all looking at him with slack jaws and wide eyes.

Dumbledore just chuckled quietly before standing and opening his arms in welcome, his voice booming around the hall for all to hear,

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professors Haruno, Uchiha and Uzumaki. Students, meet your new martial arts teachers. I know martial arts is not a normal class for all of you, but take one of their classes and you will understand. That is all, I hope you all have a good start to a wondrous new year!" And with that dismissal the students began to clamour and the noise grew as everyone discussed the new teachers; their age, their looks, their new classes. The noise grew and grew until finally the heads of houses and the prefects had to usher the students out with firm directions, all of them arching their necks for one last look at the new teachers.

-

-

-

**Yeah, I dunno if I like that… :( anyone? 4 pages long, phew, can't believe I pulled that off.**

**Oh and lol, I know the roof of the Hall isn't glass but magic, but meh, in all the films its always glass, so it is now. XP**


	7. Chapter Six

**I've changed their ages in the Prologue. They are now 21. (: Enjoy, and yes it's been a while. Hopefully you like this chapter. Next one flows from it, so be on the lookout within the next week or so, hopefully. XD**

**Chapter Six**

Finally alone in their new living quarters, newly built adjacent to the Gryffindor common room, with secret passageways moving from their chamber to the other 3 houses, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke finally unwound from the excitement in the dining hall and were allowed time to relax.

"What do you think about that Umbridge woman?" Sakura asked casually as she stripped out of her ANBU wear, and pulled on her pyjamas; plain black track pants, and one of Naruto's plain white tees over the top. Naruto and Sasuke followed her movements with their eyes but found they were just too tired to do anything. Then they too changed out of their ANBU gear and into their respective boxers and plain tees; Orange for Naruto and Black for Sasuke.

"She seemed suspicious. We should keep an eye on her, just in case." Sasuke spoke as he slipped into the bed beside her and mixed a leg between hers, snuggling into her neck to keep warm. Naruto slipped in on the other side of her and wrapped an arm around her, snoring lightly in seconds.

"We can start the night shifts tomorrow surely?" Sakura asked lightly as she too felt sleep taking her.

"Tomorrow sounds good," and that was the last thing she heard before she felt the heavenly touch of sleep take her under.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to feel a heavy pressure on his abdomen, weighing him down. Looking down he saw pink hair, and that was all he needed before he let a smirk grace his face as he stroked said hair, looking around to see where his other bed-mate disappeared off to.

"Mnnnn, Sasuke," Sakura stirred, lifting her head from its place on his chest and, too, looked around for her blonde haired team mate. She wiped drool from the corner of her mouth, and hoped it went unseen by the dark haired God underneath as she sat up, the sheet pooling at her thighs.

"Naruto?" She called lightly as she got up and stretched, mussing her hair even more than it was, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The cold hit her like a tonne of bricks, but she braved it out. She wasn't Konoha's strongest kunoichi, and on all the bad guys' bingo books, for nothing.

Loud shouts coming from the Gryffindor common room, only a wall away, had Sasuke cocking a brow at Sakura in question. Simultaneously they walked towards the door, wanting to know what was causing the commotion.

Swinging open the portrait of a drunken headmaster from years before that hid the secret passageway, Sasuke and Sakura poked their head around to see what the noise was for. Sakura's hair was still sticking up in her bedhead look, while Sasuke's was in his perfect duck-butt style. Emerald and Onyx took in the scene in front of them with wide eyes. Their teammate was currently playing a game of chess, where the pieces seemed to be… fighting each other? Naruto's whoops of enjoyment went unnoticed to them both as they crept closer, their mouths agape with their attention focused entirely on the chess pieces still at war with one another.

"Wanna play?" A laughing voice behind Sakura had her turning to see a red-haired gangly boy of about 17 standing with a set of twinkling blue grey eyes aimed in her direction.

"Maybe you can play better than your friend here," a similar voice from the right had their attention focused on him instead. A mirror image of the boy they had just seen stood with his hands behind his head, obviously Naruto's opponent in what looked like a chess set, but with moving chess pieces.

"Twins, right?" Sakura's melodious voice asked, slightly husky from sleep. Both sets of eyes widened slightly at the sound, but quickly stemmed their growing blush and simply nodded concurrently instead of speaking as they didn't trust their voices at that moment.

"Alright. I'll give it a go," Sakura smiled, nudging Naruto across so she could take a seat on the sofa next to him. She gazed expectantly up at the twins now standing side by side, staring at her. "You already know of me, but I don't even know your names." She spoke calmly, trying not to let her annoyance show at their staring.

"Mademoiselle, my name is George Weasley." The one on the left bowed jokingly, the trickster twinkle once again glittering in his eyes.

"And I am Fred Weasley, and I will be your opponent this fine Monday morning," and thus commenced the Wizards Chess game.

* * *

10 minutes later two loud feminine laughs filled the slowly filling common room as the game came to an end. Hermione and Sakura had their heads thrown back in laughter as the Weasley twin's stared hopelessly down at the board, as if asking it why it betrayed them. Hermione had been occupying one of the common room chairs when the three ninja's had entered and had soon gravitated towards their corner of the common room after Sakura's first whoop of victory at taking one of Fred's bishops with a good sword swipe from one of her own knights.

"Beginner's luck?" Naruto offered to the twins as he too laughed at their expressions.

"Bu-but you said you didn't know how to play!" Fred exclaimed, trying to soften his humiliation.

"I have never played this, what do you call it, chess? We have a game reasonably similar to this in our own culture, called shogi. I am a master at playing that," with a wink Sakura hopped off the couch and slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, dragging him behind her grudgingly. "If you boys don't mind, we're going to change and head down to breakfast."  
"We'll see you there," Hermione called after them, waving at their backs before giggling once again at the twin's hopeless expressions. "She's a professor, what did you expect?"

"Nnnhn, what's going on?" Harry mumbled, stumbling down the boys dormitory staircase and collapsed in on the sofa recently vacated by the ninja's.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, already knowing he was still in bed even though they only had a half hour left before their first lesson began. History of Magic with Binns followed by double Potions with Snape. They didn't have martial arts until before lunch. Luckily for them, the Weasley twins had the class first up.

Harry pointed up the staircase and gave her a slightly condescending look, as if to say 'do you really need to ask?' With a sigh Hermione ascended the stairs. A minute later a loud thump and a shout of surprise had the Weasley twins and Harry shaking their heads and wondering when they would both just snog and get it over with.

* * *

Lunch came with a lot of hardly repressed sighs as the fifth years trudged wearily into the Grand Hall after a gruelling potions lesson. The Draught of Peace? More like The Draught from Hell, Harry thought as he plonked down in his seat. He didn't know Snape was so hateful towards him, so what if his Dad and him had hated each other, it had nothing to do with him and yet Snape insisted on treating him like he was something under his shoe needing to be wiped off.

"That was really unfair," said Hermonie consolingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, glowering at his plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

Neither of the others answered; all three of them knew that Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Harry had set foot in Hogwarts.

"Well, well, what's with the long faces?" Two familiar voices cheerfully spoke before the occupants sat on either side of Harry, facing the other two.

"Potions." Ron stated dully as he picked at his chicken chipolata's.

"Ahhh, the dreaded subject. Oh well, chin up chaps. You have Martial Arts now." George spoke, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How was it?" Hermione asked curiously, leaning forward in her seat, nearly knocking over Ron's drink as he glared at her.

"Let's put it this way – "

" – that class is one of a kind," Fred finished as George nodded.

"You can't give us more than that?" Ron asked irritably.

"Be ready for a whole lot of physical labour. My muscles still hurt and it was 2 hours ago," George spoke, rolling his shoulders.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, don't be such a baby," A melodious voice spoke as they passed by. They all turned to see Professor Haruno turn to them and wink before she made her way up to the teachers table with her two co-professors in tow.

"Oops... I think she heard us," Fred said sheepishly before digging into his mashed potato.


End file.
